Home
by Aero-Lee
Summary: SongFic to the song Home by Daughtry. Harry's thoughts during the final battle.


Okay I love this song. One of my favorites. When I was first planning on using it as a song-fic it was going to be a Sirius one instead of Harry….I might write that one later.

Well Harry P. belongs to J.K.

Home belongs to Daughtry.

BUT….yeah that's about it.

_----------------------------------------------_

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain._

I look around the grounds, and feel my heart drop at every body I see lying on the ground, every time I see a tear fall for a loved one, knowing its all my fault. I look up towards the sky and stars, and try to push away the pain. I have to be strong. Weakness and fear wont get me anywhere. If there's anywhere left to go.

_  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

Once I step into the forest towards Voldemort, I'm gone. I'll get to see my parents again, hopefully. And no one else will have to lose loved ones for me. Everything will be okay. Some one else will have the chance to kill Voldemort when I'm gone, without a piece of his soul living in me. Everyone will be free again.

_  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Sure, some people will be hurt I'm gone, but everyone will be happy the wars over. And I wont feel the pain of losing anyone. I wont feel the guilt of all of those who died anymore.

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home. 

I'm going. I take one step and it feels like my foots weighted down with lead. Maybe I can just wait a little while longer. But I'll finally be with my parents again. My family. The war will be over. Everyone will go on with their lives, and I'll finally be with the people who love me, I keep telling myself.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you. 

Towards my right I see Ginny. I'll miss her so much. I wish I could go over and tell her I love her. Just to hold her one more time. But I push that thought out of my head quickly. And every step I take the forest keeps getting farther, and farther away._  
_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

I haven't always been the best for Ginny. But I didn't want her to get hurt. She understands and she's always loved me, as much as I love her. I blink back tears. I have to keep going, this is the only way. Ginny can find someone else to love her when I'm gone. She'll have another chance at life.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old. 

I'm not running from anything. Anyone who thinks that is wrong. But everyone's been wrong about me at points. I have been running from Voldemort in the past, thinking he could never get to me. But now, after all this time, I'm going towards him. And I'm not even going to fight. If you told me, back in my fourth year in the graveyard, that in three years this is what would happen, I would have laughed and sent you to St. Mungos.

_  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want._

Everybody wants the war to end. Well, most people. Their all wishing that it will be over. That the 'chosen one' will defeat Voldemort. I wonder what they'd think if they knew he was walking straight to his death. But, whats one more casualty in this war? Its not like we haven't had enough. If this is what life is, I'm glad I'm going. For the first time, I'm thankful for the darkness and quiet that surrounds me. And this is what people get for wanting power. Death. And destruction. For thinking that someone's worth less than someone else because of who they were born too. I'm almost glad I'm leaving this world. Almost._  
_

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

I now realize what to do. I take the snitch out from the pouch around my neck and press it to my lips "I'm about to die". Out falls a stone. The resurrection stone. I'm going to see my parents and Sirius again. I just wish this wasn't the way I'd be seeing them, that they didn't have to die in the first place, that _I_ didn't have to die. I always knew I would get to see my family, the one I've never had. I just never knew it would be so soon.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home. 

I don't regret anything. Sure I wish that I could have changed some things. Told Ginny how I felt earlier, prevented Sirius from dying, listened to Hermione more. But I don't regret my life. I wouldn't wish _this _upon anyone. And now that I'm going, I wont have to worry anymore. But all these faces of everyone I care about, seeing them dead, is getting old. This castle I once called home is getting destroyed. Innocent people are dying. I only hope I'm the last. I wish I could be the only one. But as I feel the warmth of my family around me, even if its just for a little while now, I feel safe. Walking through the forest, I feel like I'm invincible. Its going to be alright now. Its going to be alright.

When I step into the clearing, its as if its just Voldemort and me. He laughs because he thinks he's going to hurt me by killing me. That by sending a feeble curse at me, he's destroying me. I'm not him, and I know there's worse things than death. I've been destroyed before and this isn't it. He smiles as he speaks and waves his wand. And as a flash of green light comes my way, I cant help but smile too. Because after all…_  
_

_I'm going home._

_-----------------_

Okay its kind of sad. Well, at least I think so. But then again, I'll cry at almost anything.

Tell me what you think.

Aerynn_  
_


End file.
